


You're Gonna Listen

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Consent gained during scene, Dacryphilia, Edgepuff, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sadism, Starts of a D/s Relationship, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Edge is fed up over being called to spar with Papyrus when there doesn't seem to be any real fight in his alternative self.That doesn't mean Papyrus won't meet his high standards in other areas though...Amazing fanart bykerangkatelanjang!





	You're Gonna Listen

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two drabble requests that turned into a one shot.  
> Small note; This fic deals with heavy pain play and fantasy. It's not meant to be a 'how to', unlike the characters in the fic scenes like this should be discussed fully beforehand.

_Pathetic._

Edge walked over to where the bag of bones that was meant to resemble Papyrus currently laid in the snow. He couldn’t believe that they were the same skeleton. It brought him unreasonable shame that Papyrus had fallen prey to one of his most simple attacks and then fallen flat on his face. _But What Did He Expect?_ Edge had sparred with Papyrus before to test their strengths and found his double unwilling to inflict any real damage. Papyrus would send out bone attacks that would bruise at best, he lacked the intent to brutally maim like Edge did. The only good thing he had to say about the other skeleton was his willingness to keep going, currently being demonstrated by the way Papyrus was shakily pushing himself to his feet.

Edge enjoyed a good fight, but he had no interest in beating an opponent who presented no challenge to him.

“I’m Leaving, This Is Was A Complete Waste Of My Time,” Edge sneered when Papyrus’s softer eyes met his, “Don’t Call Me For A Spar Again Until You’ve At Least Mastered The Basics Of A Decent Fight.”

With That Edge turned tail, leaving the clearing in the Snowdin woods they’d been sparring in without a backwards glance. It was cruel, Edge knew that. But if Papyrus wanted to be even half as strong as he was then he needed to learn a few harsh lessons. Papyrus wasn’t even putting up a fight over him leaving, for goodness sake! Edge was at the treeline already, and his double hadn’t-

“You Can’t Leave, Edge!” Papyrus, who had barrelled over to Edge with surprising speed, screeching behind the other’s skull. “We’re Just Getting Started! I Can Do Better!”

Edge turned, convincing himself to at least offer Papyrus some acknowledgement so as not to completely deter him. Even he had to admit that the other’s determination was commendable it just wasn't impressive enough to stop him. “Just Watch Me,” he replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Papyrus looked gutted. Edge felt a tug on his soul at the other’s look of complete disappointment while something he’d been looking forward to fell apart around him. It almost stopped Edge from turning his back on Papyrus again, but then he remembered why he was doing it. Papyrus had likely never been rejected, not properly anyway. He’d been too coddled by both his brother and this universe’s version of Edge’s captain to know that the sting of failure only made you more determined to prove the world wrong. Edge told himself he was doing the right thing and kept his stride steady, making his way through the trees until something made him stop in his tracks.

“Oh, Wowie! I Never Thought I’d See The Day That The Terrible Papyrus Would Flee From A Battle!”

 _The Fuck?!_ Edge would have sworn that those words didn’t just leave his double’s mouth if he didn’t lay eyes on a very stubborn looking Papyrus. The fire in Papyrus’s eyes resonated with something deep within his soul. He knew that stubborn streak far too well. It was just a shame it was so hard to hear over the pure rage Edge had over being insulted like that.

“You Wanna Repeat That?” He spat.

Instead of backing down like Edge expected, Papyrus stayed firm. He’d been standing slightly behind a tree for cover, but now he stepped forward; more determined than ever to give Edge a piece of his mind.

“Ha! You Can’t Even Hear What You Know Is The Truth! Some Royal Guard You Are!” Papyrus’s confidence grew with every passing second, his gloved hands now firmly resting on his hips, “You’re Afraid Aren’t You? Afraid That I’ll- Ah!”

Papyrus wasn’t able to finish his sentence. In one swift move, a furious Edge grabbed hold of one of his arms and twisted it behind his back while pinning him to a nearby tree. Edge wasn’t surprised at how easy it was to overpower Papyrus, but he was confused when his double didn't immediately fold when they got physical. Papyrus might have gasped in shock and whimpered in pain when Edge shoved him against the tree, but he wasn’t relenting. If anything Papyrus was putting up more of a fight to get out of Edge’s grasp than he'd been in their actual spar.

“You’ve Got About A Minute To Take That Drivel Back, Papyrus.” Edge hissed right next to Papyrus’s skull.

Edge was pretty sure the intimidation would make Papyrus crumble, so he was surprised to be met with silence from the other skeleton. At least, he thought it was silence at first. Pressed this close to Papyrus he noticed things that he would have missed otherwise. The other skeleton was shivering and breathing heavily through clenched teeth, all while still squirming to get free. Edge was utterly dumbfounded for a moment until he picked up on the orange flush Papyrus had on every part of bone he could see. That was when he noticed just how warm Papyrus’s body was, which made everything fall into place. Papyrus was aroused, sexually, but as far as Edge knew he hadn’t done anything stimulating.

Wait.

_Unless Papyrus Was Turned On By The Pain He Was Inflicting?_

“What Are You…?” Edge murmured before trailing off. There was one way to know for sure if what he suspected was true. He tugged harder on Papyrus’s arm, contorting it into a position he knew would be extremely painful for any skeleton. As soon as he pulled he heard Papyrus gasp and shudder in response, “What Do We Have Here?”

“Edge- I’m- Please- It’s Not Appropriate I’m-” Papyrus scrambled, only to be cut off with a moan when Edge tugged on his arm even harder than before, “Oh, Stars, I Can’t- I’m Sorry.”

Edge could actually feel the internal struggle going on inside the other skeleton. Papyrus was panting, trying desperately to hide his face against the tree so he could hide his shame. But despite that Edge could feel how hot Papyrus’s body was, could feel the magic forming around his bones against his will, and could almost taste that delicious mix of fear and arousal. _And Gods Did He Want A Real Taste._ Edge had always found his double attractive in a narcissistic kind of way. This new development showed Papyrus in an entirely different light and was far too good to resist.

“Don’t Apologize, You’ve Just Made Today A Thousand Time More Interesting-” Edge purred, hoping he was making his intentions clear even if he planned to tease, “Is It Just Your Arm I Wonder? Perhaps You’d Also Enjoy…”

Pushing back to get a better look at Papyrus was a sight to behold. Edge hadn’t noticed just how wreaked his double looked until now. His ‘battle body’ was torn and broken from their spar, the holes in the flimsy black undergarment exposing the unmarked ivory bones beneath. _Well, That Was About To Change._ Edge chuckled darkly when he made up his mind, building up the dramatic tension by slowly pushing his claws into a hole near Papyrus’s spine. He felt the other skeleton freeze before he pressed a sharpened phalanx into one of his disks. Edge’s touch was light, not wanting to do any real damage, but Papyrus’s reaction was incredible. He screamed from the shock before moaning just as loud, his body instinctively arching into Edge to get more of that delicious feeling.

“Shh, It’s Ok, ”Edge directed some of his excited magic towards his mouth, forming a tongue so he could run it across Papyrus’s exposed vertebrae, his soul skipping a beat when Papyrus gasped in response. “Remember, We’re The Same Skeleton-” He continued while Papyrus shook in his grasp. “I’m Not Going To Judge You For Being The Other Side To The Same Coin-”

Edge took a firm hold of Papyrus’s spine and squeezed. _Hard._

“-Because I Really Like Inflicting Pain.”

Confession out of the way Edge wasted no time in showing Papyrus just what he could offer him. He twisted Papyrus’s arm tight against his body while pressing into him to amplify the pain all while roughly handling his spine. He waited for Papyrus’s eyes to roll back in his skull before he brought his mouth back to his neck, hovering over the heated bone before biting down with his fangs. Edge heard Papyrus cry out when marrow trickled around his teeth and felt a rush of his own. Papyrus’s response to what he was dishing out was more satisfying than any spar, it scratched an itch that Edge had never really got the chance to explore. Sure, he’d hurt people in the past, but this was something different. Something special. The only thing that would sweeten the deal for him would be hearing Papyrus beg for more.

“What’s The Matter?” Edge said as he eased up, giving Papyrus a moment to catch his breath before continuing, “Is This A Little Too Much For _The Great Papyrus?_ ”

“No, I’m- I Can’t- No! Wait!”

Edge put a stop to Papyrus’s denial by withdrawing most of their contact. He kept Papyrus’s arm pinned lightly, just to remind him what he was missing, but the other skeleton could easily escape if he wanted to. Papyrus didn’t even try though, just like Edge expected. He only turned his skull to look at Edge for the first time since their game had started. His sockets were full of tears, his expression wanton, and Edge couldn’t have been any more turned on.

“More, Please Edge! I-I Want-Ah!”

As soon as Papyrus asked, Edge was back on him. The only difference was that he was done holding back. He wanted to see how much Papyrus could take.

“If I Twist It Any More Your Arm Will Break,” Edge teased after pushing Papyrus as far as he dared, “Or Were You Wanting Something Else Too?” He waited for Papyrus to nod before pressed himself firmly against the other’s back, jutting his hips forward so their pelvises would grind against each other.“How Long Have You Denied Yourself To Want It This Much?”

Papyrus only whimpered in response, slipping into a submissive state that had Edge’s magic boiling. He’d gone from mild curiosity to becoming absolutely enthralled with his not-so-innocent double. _How Could He Not?_ It wasn’t every day that he got to flex his sadistic tendencies with such a willing participant. Papyrus’s noises were sending jolts of arousal to his rapidly hardening cock, prompting Edge to want to find out if his double was in a similar state. He pushed Papyrus harder against the tree and used one of his knees to separate his legs further, cupping his pelvic inlet as soon as he had the chance.

When Edge realised just what Papyrus’s magic had decided to form he felt like a kid in a monster candy store. He’d be lying if he tried to deny that his mouth watered at the idea of tasting Papyrus’s wet cunt.

“You’re Soaking Through Your Shitty Costume, Papyrus-” Edge hissed, though his insults didn’t come close to the venom that had earlier. “You’re Really Enjoying This, Aren’t You?”

“Ny- Oh Stars- Yes, Please I Need-”

“Hmmm? What Do You Need?” Edge teased, pressing his fully hard cock between Papyrus’s legs.

Something snapped within Papyrus then, like he could no longer resist the dual assault of pleasure and pain now he’d been given a taste. He moaned long and hard as he moulded his body against Edge’s own, hurting himself more with the strain while making Edge’s clothed cock rut against his own magic. Edge could actually feel the outline of Papyrus’s lips drag against his shaft, making him groan with need and almost snapping his self-control.

“I Need You! Oh- Edge I Want You, So Much. Please Take Me- Keep Hurting Me- I Want It All.”

 _Fuck_. Edge Hissed and briefly let go of Papyrus to pull his throbbing magic out of his pants. His cock ached with need, but he thankfully had the sense to make quick work of what was left of Papyrus’s ruined shorts. Some of the other’s slick got onto Edge’s gloved hand which he didn’t hesitate to bring to his own mouth. Sliding his cock back between Papyrus’s legs was even more erotic when he was tasting the other’s sweet magic on his tongue.

“If I Knew About This Side Of You Sooner, We Wouldn’t Have Wasted So Much Time Sparring,” Edge mused while he teased Papyrus’s dripping lips with the head of his cock. “I Can’t Wait Any Longer To Be Inside You.”

It was like a lightbulb lit up over Papyrus’s head when he realised Edge meant to take him right now, in the middle of Snowdin woods. “Wait, Here?!” he squeaked, confusion coming through the fog of his arousal.

Edge tried to push down his annoyance at Papyrus missing the obvious and turned it into a point of seduction.

“Of Course. I Won’t Put You In Any Real Danger, Papyrus. Trust Me.”

Papyrus relaxed a little at that, allowing Edge to shove him right back into the tree. Papyrus didn’t get chance to get used to the pain of being put back in this position before Edge slowly rocking his hips until his cock brushed against the other skeleton’s clit.

“I Can’t Get The Image Of You Being Forced To Cum On My Hard Cock While I Take You Right Here Out Of My Mind-” Edge confessed, knowing it was just what his double needed right now, “Right Where Anyone Could Find You Screaming For More.”

At those words Papyrus was back to trying to arch into him, only this time he was also trying to line up with Edge’s cock. Edge knew he’d read Papyrus right, but _gods_ was it arousing feeling him trying to fuck himself. Edge helped him along a little by changing his angle, making Papyrus believe he was going to put him out of his misery. As soon as his cock caught on Papyrus’s hole he held the other firm, not letting this go any further until Papyrus screamed for him.

“Just Say The Word And I’ll Give You What You Want,” Edge whispered, his words dripping with his own heavy lust.

“Yes! Edge, Now- Please!”

Edge didn’t expect that pushing into Papyrus’s dripping cunt would feel so heavenly. He almost lost it when he hilted himself, heard Papyrus cry out, and felt his inner walls pulse around him rhythmically. There was no telling just how deep Papyrus’s repression of his needs ran, was but his sudden climax was a significant indicator. Part of Edge felt sorry for him, but another part was much more concerned about making up for lost time. If he was going to take what he wanted from his double, then he was going to do his damnedest to show Papyrus the time of his life.

Time blurred into snippets of incredible pleasure as they rutted together in the depths of the forest. There were flashes of Edge digging his fingers and teeth into Papyrus’s bones, of him turning the other skeleton round so he could see his tear-stained skull, of Papyrus wrapping his legs around Edge’s back so he could fuck him deeper and harder. Edge tried to keep as focused as possible as he pushed Papyrus’s limits of pleasure and pain but his doubles cries were reaching into his very soul. Papyrus was so beautiful in his ecstasy, so willing to bend to Edge’s will. Their time together was building towards the finale, but Edge already knew he’d never be able to get enough of him.

“Sir!” Papyrus screamed. Edge had asked for that title around Papyrus’s third orgasm and was thanking his past self now for such a wonderful idea. “I’m Close, So Close- Can I - Oh Stars- Can I Cum?”

“Patience Pet, I Plan To Join You This Time”

Edge grinned before leaning in to press his teeth against Papyrus’s own, rolling his hips while he was hilted inside until Papyrus shook in his arms. He pulled back with a groan, his cock starting to jerk of its own accord. Still, he had one more trick up his sleeve that he’d been holding off on. Papyrus had already shown how much he got off on pain, so reaching a hand between them to pinch his oversensitive clit was the perfect way to end their session. Just like Edge anticipated, Papyrus yelped from the pain before he started jerking in Edges arms.

“Fuck,” Edge felt his hips stutter at Papyrus clenching around him, pushing him past the point of no return. “That’s It Papyrus, I Want To Feel You Squeezing Around My Cock When I Cum.”

Perfectly on queue, Papyrus let go. His body locked up in his most powerful orgasm yet, making his whole body shake. Edge was lucky to have the tree for support as his own climax was milked out of him by Papyrus’s walls. They both cried out, much louder than what was acceptable, no longer caring who or what found them this way.


End file.
